Broken One
by xXxInsanelyHopelessxXx
Summary: What happens when you brake someone. They broke her and she is lost in pain. But the Akasuki want to fix her for reasons unknown. This is my first story and I'm kinda scared. so please be nice :  ty
1. Chapter 1

Broken One 

Chapter one 

Sakura Haruno. When people hear that name they normally think of a cheerful , happy, powerful ninja. No one would ever have guessed that in reality she was far from happy and cheerful. Powerful…yes, extremely so. Cheerful and happy. No. Not anymore. They broke her. The ones she called friends. The ones that once upon a time she would risk her life for.

She trained for years trying to get stronger. And for what? To get betrayed and used? She never thought she would be tossed aside like that. Sasuke. The cause of all her problems. The one she once loved with every fiber of her mortal being. Naruto promised he would bring Sasuke back to her. And on the inside she also promised to get stronger.

To have people watch her back and not theirs. She trained with Tsunade to become a medic. After she thought she still wasn't strong enough and went to Kakashi. She became stronger then she thought. She made ABNU. she became distant always training or on missions, never with speaking to anyone but Tusnade and Kakashi .But that didn't matter to her as long as she got stronger. When Naruto came back with Sasuke and his team. She could have cared less about Sasuke.

All she cared about was that fact that Naruto came home. Her brother in everything but blood was home. She smiled in what like forever. But when Sasuke brought along a girl named Misuke everything seemed to change. Misuke always seemed to hate Sakura for no real reason. She was trying to take Sakura's place. Ino who was supposed to be Sakura's best friend in the world started becoming rude and hung out with Misuke. Slowly everyone seemed to do the same. The only two people that didn't seem to like Misuke was Hinata , who Sakura had come to be closer to everyday, and Karin the girl from Team Taka. Karin was actually not as bad as people may seem to think. Sure she could train more and stop obsessing over Sasuke ,but other than that she was okay and Sakura loved her along with Hinata.

But even if Sakura had them and could hide her emotions well you could see her die inside. Almost everyone she loved chose a wannabe copy cat over her. Misuke was pretty Sakura had to admit. She had short ice blonde hair that even put Ino to shame. She was not as busty as Ino or Hinata but still a good size. Nice tanned skin, with dark purple eyes. Curvy but not too much yet could use some in different places. But all in all she was pretty.

Yet, Sakura had also grown quiet beautiful herself. Her once short hair had grown to her waist. She grew into her large forehead and she was almost as busty as Hinata. She had a figure like an hourglass. Her eyes dull without emotion ,that when happy could sparkle like the stars themselves. But no one ever seems to notice.

All everyone sees is Misuke. Sakura never voiced her thoughts of course. Even after Naruto physically harmed her for something Misuke made up to get everyone to hate Sakura even more. Now , Sakura never really mined people hating her. It comes with the job. But she absolutely could not take people she loved hating her. Sasuke and Misuke. The cause of everything bad in her life lately.

Welcome one and all to the life of Haruno Sakura. Filled with sorrow, hate, and love. Enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

The Broken One

Chapter Two

Konoha. A beautiful , peaceful village. A place where many shinobi call home. But for some it is where nothing but sorrow and betrayal lay. And one of those shinobi just so happen to be Haruno Sakura. She to, once thought of Konoha a beautiful place that she would hold dear to her heart forever. But, as of late she has been slowly been realizing what kind of place it truly is. After obtaining ABNU status is when she began to really see Konoha for what it was. A hateful place with more secrets then a missing-nin. And this is the very place where our story begins.

_**'Come on Sak wake your lazy ass up!'**_said girl slowly started to shift in her bed, only half awake. '**Inner…shut up and let me sleep.' **_**'NO! GET UP!WE NEED TO GO GET READY FOT OUR SHIFT AT THE HOSBITAL!' **_**'Okay, okay stop yelling you'll give me a headache.' **And with that Sakura slowly got up , got her clothes together and walked to her bathroom. After she closed the bathroom door she gradually began to take of her cloths and get in the shower. Couple minutes of standing under the hot water she started to wash her hair, body and everything else to clean herself properly. When this was finished she got out and wrapped herself in a black fluffy towel. And took this time to dry off her hair and body. With that out of the way she looked at herself in the mirror. She noted with slight annoyance that her hair was getting longer then she expected. Now a days she usually let it grow mid-back, but now it was reaching her hips. ' **I'll leave it alone for now…but any longer and it will be shoulder length again ' **she thought. Then turning her attention back to her reflection she noticed her dull, almost life-less eyes. Not wanting to think about what caused them to be that way she looked away and started to get dressed. First she wrapped white bandages around her chest. Then pulled in a long sleeved fishnet under shirt. Over that she put on a simple black tank top with the forever there white circle. After that she slipped into a pair of tight(not skin tight but enough to not be baggy) black pants that went a little past her knee. When she finished dressing brushed her teeth and hair, pick up her dirty cloths and left the bathroom. Quietly , she walked back to her room and threw the dirty cloths in a corner, then began to observe her room. She had cherry red walls and black carpet. Her bed was black. She had a large window with her bed sideways against the wall right under the window. On the wall to the left she had a plain standard desk. Not very eye caching but, she liked it-simple and dark. _**'We really need to redecorate. this just looks so….boring.' **_'**No. It looks fine. Were almost never here anyway so why would it matter?...**_**Good point outer .**_**Now **__**come on we have to get to the hospital before we're late. **_**Alright! Lets go!' **_ After her short chat with 'inner' Sakura grabbed her black headband and tied it on her forehead (like sasuke did before he left) and vanished in a swirl of soft ,pink cherry blossoms (I know that is used a lot but..it fits her I think).

After Hospital Shift

_**'Kami that was totally exhausting! Who knew working at a hospital could be that tiring? **_**I know but there's no getting around it inner so we just have to suck it up. **_**Yeah bu-' **_Inner was cut off a sudden laughter . Sakura turned around to see Misuke and her supposed "friends". Misuke at that moment turned to were Sakura was standing. Misuke saw her and she smirked smugly with a slight evil glint in her eyes. Though much to Misuke's disappointment Sakura didn't react.

"What's wrong Misuke-chan?" Sakura heard Naruto ask. **'He used to call us the same thing…'** "Oh nothing Naruto-kun…just thought I saw something turned out to be nothing!" with that last statement Misuke looked at Sakura and smirked yet again. "Nothing at all." Having enough Sakura turned on her heel and walked rather quickly back home. When she got there Sakura grabbed her pj's which black sweat pants and a white tank top, and took another shower before going to her room and laying down.

**'Inner…?'**_**Yes outer?' **_**Why would they do this to me?' '**_**….I don't know outer…I don't know.' **_With that said Sakura turned over and closed her eyes but not before thinking one last thought before sleep over took her.

**'…why?'**


	3. Chapter 3

The Broken One

Chapter 3

_**'Come on Sakura-chan! Get up!'**_Sakura just sitting there, quietly staring at her ceiling **'Why should I? Did you forget about yesterday? Maybe I should go to sleep and never wake up…no one would care anyway…' **_**' OFCORSE I HAVEN'T FORGOT ABOUT YESTERDAY Baka! AND IF YOU DID THAT YOU WOULD BE GIVING THAT ASS-HAT THE SATISFACTION KNOWING SHE MADE YOU MISRABLE!' **_And with that said 'Inner' then spoke in a soft almost sad tone _**'Please Sakura-chan believe me when I say they will one day realize what they did and see Misuke is nothing but a retarded STD infected hoe-bag.' **_Sakura who had been frowning the whole time suddenly let a small, quiet laugh at the last ,and most likely true, statement . **'I guess your right Inner no reason to let her feel better about her pathetic self.' **'Inner' just smiled and drifted off into the depths of Sakura's mind. So after she got a shower she got dressed for training all she wore was a solid black tank top and some black shorts that ended at her knee. Then she grabbed some toast, her bag containing her training things, and her head-banned and teleported to the training grounds. **'All right time to work on my speed.' **Quickly she pulled out some weights Lee have gave her before Misuke came. Originally, they weighed 105lbs now though with a little bit of _chakra they now weighed 205lbs. After she put those on she began speed walking, shortly after she began a jog, slowly speeding as time went, little while later she started running __**(a/n:all without chakra btw.) **__**'Kay, now we shou-' **__Again 'Inner' was cut off when someone yelled "HEY!WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE FOREHEAD?" __**'Ahhh…don't you just hate the shrilling screams of a pig?' **__Sakura, however, just ignored her. "I thought it would be obvious Yamanaka…I was training." __**'Is she so pathetic that she doesn't know when someone is training? Kami, why were we friends with her again?'**__**Inner…please be quiet I can't hear her.' **__"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE FOREHEAD? NO WONDER NO ONE CAN STAND YOU! SO ANNOYING! THIS IS WHY WE ALL CHOSE MISUKE OVER YOU!" "Is that so Yamanaka-san? Well here is something you and everyone else should know…I stopped giving a shit about what any of you think. You can love Misuke all you want '.! Now can you please leave your perfume is strong enough to make even a hooker gag." "NO! I WON'T! YOUR JUST UPSET BECAUSE NO ONE WANTS YOU AROUND ANYMORE!" Much to Ino's surprise Sakura suddenly appeared behind her and said in such a quiet voice that Ino could barely hear her "I understand that Ino…I realize that I am no longer wanted….but what all of you FAIL to realize is that everything I have done…all the sins I have committed were for you. And I doubt your oh-so loveable Misuke would do that for you." Slowly Sakura picked up her bag and started to walk away but not before she heard Ino whisper " Your wrong forehead…she would do that for us…just wait and see!" Sakura just kept walking with her back on Ino. If Ino saw her face she would seen the small sad smile with a single tear rolling down her pale, beautiful cheek. __**'Seems thay truly are no longer my friends then….for her to think Misuke would help them in a time of need is a joke…..but who am I to shatter their image of her? If they are truly happy then…so am I.'**_


	4. Chapter 4

Broken One

Chapter 4

**'Hey Inner…..**_**Yeah Sak? **_**Why do I feel like something-…is going to happen? **_**I don't know I've been getting the feeling to. **_**Well I guess I'll have to be more aware than normal.'**

So with that said and done Sakura slowly dressed in a grey thank top with long sleeve fishnets under and black knee length pants and her white doctor coat with her headband in its usual spot.

**'Now to go to the hospital…**_**Sakura the bad feeling is getting worse…**_**I feel it to Inner don't worry I will be careful…**_**Okay I'll also help wach out…**_**Thank you Inner.'**

"Inner" just smiled and once again drifted back into Sakura's mind.Just as Sakura was about to enter the hospital she felt a slight spark of chakra. But as soon as she felt it, it disappeared.

**'Hmmm…I didn't recognize that signature…**_**Careful Sak, I have a feeling they did that intentionally…**_**That does seem to be the case well if they want me to come to them…then their wishes will be met…**_**WHAT! DID YOU NOT JUST HEAR THE WORDS THAT JUST CAME OUTTA MY MOUTH! WHY-**_**Because, I may never find out just who that was.' **

'Inner' didn't say anything because she knew Sakura was right...doesn't mean she has to like it though! Sakura just smiled at Inner's actions.

**'Now with that said and done lets go find out who was there.' **

She closed her eyes and tried to trace the chakra pattern. Finally, she found what she was looking for and jumped to the nearest roof and began running towards the signature.

_**'Careful Sak, they should be at one of the training grounds…**_**Yes but which one?...**_**You should try team 7's old training ground…**_**Okay, If their not there then we will just go to another one.'**

Just as she finished saying/thinking that last thought she appeared in her old teams favorite training spot. All she did was stand in the middle of the field and remembered all the good times she and her "team" had together. But with good there is always a bad. She quickly shut down the memories and said

"You know it's very impolite to stare and it's even worse when you're a complete stranger." Right after she said that a body flickered in the middle of the field , only a few feet away, and didn't say anything. Sakura recognized the clock the man was wearing as soon as he stepped on the field. Akasuki. Sakura silently began to pool chakra in her fist just in case things got ugly.

"And here I thought you would remember me Sakura." His voice was cold and emotionless, but very familiar. Sakura's face stayed calm and cool not a single emotion appearing in her eyes.

"I must say I'm surprised buy coldness I thought I was your friend at least a little bit…but that is besides the point why are you here and why did you purposely spike chakra to get my attention?" Just as expected nothing fazed his cold expression. But he stayed silent no answering her questions. "Why are you here….Itachi?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Broken One**

**Chapter 5**

**Okay before I start I want to say sorry about not posting my computer had some issues and I am just now getting it back! Also, from now on I will try to make the chapters WAY longer! :D**

**XxXx **

"And here I thought you would by know why I'm here…Sakura." Itachi said without emotion. "Naruto! He's here for Naruto! _Can't say __**it was a surprise Sakura. They have been after him for awhile now...you know this. **_**Yes I know this Inner…but I still-…wish to protect my friend.**_** Even after all he has done! Sakura! WHY-**_Because **Inner he is my friend and has been with me through a lot…I will help him anyway I can no matter how wrong I have been done!" **As she said that "Inner" noticed her look of determination ._**"Well, you have my help, LETS KICK SOME ASS**__!" _Sakura gave a small smile and finally replied to Itachi's question and said in a syrupy sweet voice

"You're here for Naruto , are you not?" With a slight tilt to the left and her best innocent smile she could muster at the moment, Sakura said " Well that just won't do, now will it?" All innocence gone from her face and in its place…was a blank stare with undercurrents of anger.

"Your still going to protect him even after what and your "friends" did? Why Sakura that's…sad."

Itachi smirked a little at the end and watched Sakura carefully. Much to his disappointment her expression didn't change. He was hoping that her expression would change and he would be able to exploit her weakness. And the fact that she didn't and made him proud and slightly pissed. Proud because she was strong enough to hide her emotions that she never seemed to control in her younger days. Pissed because she was strong enough to hide them. To be able to hide means to have suffered. And knowing that she has suffered to the point where she has forced control over her emotions just didn't work with him. He knew what that is like. To force one's self to have control over everything. That is something he wouldn't want to happen to her. Especially to Sakura.

"I find your efforts to piss me off amusing Itachi. When I think you know by now that is completely unnecessary. Though I might add that you aren't doing half bad if that is what you are trying to accomplice." Itachi snapped out of his thoughts and smirked ever so slightly, but stayed silent.

"Now what do you really want Itachi. If you truly came to get Naruto then you would begun fighting me by now." This time Sakura actually sounded slightly confused. Itachi mentally laughed. **She of all people would figure it out this soon. **Though Itachi couldn't say he was surprised that she already knew he wanted something else.

"Sakura…come back to us. You obviously are not happy here and you know how much everyone loved you back at base. Why stay and suffer when you know you can leave and be happy."

_**"They want us back Sak. We could be happy again! Please think about this. They loved you. Don't be stubborn and reject this.**_** Inner you know why I can't go back with them I would have to leave everything I know behind and…my friends…are here. I can't go.**_** DAMIT SAK! THEY ARE NOT YOUR FRIENDS! FRIENDS DON'T ABANDEDN FRIENDS JUST BECAUSE SOME STD FUCK-FACE COMES ALONG AND MAKES HERSLEF LOOK GOOD! DON'T DO THIS TO YOURSELF YOU DESERVE TO BE HAPPY! IF NOTHING ELSE! BE HAPPY AND YOU KNOW YOU CAN WITH THEM!**_** Inner I can't I have frien- **_**THOSES….THINGS ARE NOT YOUR DAMN FRIENDS THEY ARE NOTHING BUT SUM FILLED BASTARDS THAT CAN'T A FRIEND FROM A WHORE!...Sak please! you deserve better than them. You've cried, bled and nearly died for them more times than I would care to count. You can be happy and loved and hell you might even FALL in love, don't just throw this chance away sweetheart. **_

__Sakura looked close to tears and yet still had no emotion on her face. "Inner" was right , she did deserve more then she has now and here is the perfect opportunity. As a ninja she shouldn't think twice about not using this chance to help herself. And if she changed her mind she would leave just like the first time. "Inner" was right and to hell if she said no.

Itachi was confused, not that he'd admit that. But he was. Sakura was silent and when her eyes pooled with unshed tears but her face was in the same blank face, then he became concerned. He wondered if he had said something wrong or if…hell he didn't know what to think about the sight before him. Then Sakura looked at him with a small, and by small he meant nearly nonexistent, smile and walked towards him and he was surprised when she jumped and hugged him. He then felt tears leaking into his cloak and was alarmed. But when she looked back up at him and smiled again no trace of tears ever existing. But what she said next surprised him even more.

"I'll go. I want to see everyone. I want to feel loved and wanted again. I…miss the Akatsuki Itachi. Take me back. Please just take me back to base and never let me leave again."


	6. Chapter 6

Broken One

Chapter 6

To say Itachi was surprised was an understatement. Sure his mission was to convince her to come back, but honestly, he didn't think it would be this…easy. He thought he would have to drag her back himself. Leave it to Sakura to change things up from their original plan. Sakura was still looking at him and whispered, "Just let me grab some supplies and we shall leave." Itachi gave a slight nod and watched as Sakura disappear in a swirl of cherry blossoms. Itachi watched them fall silently, he gave a slight chuckle.

**'Hn…how fitting.'** Itachi watched the last one fall and then disappeared in a crowd of ravens.

Sakura was in her room, quickly putting all the necessary items in her small storage scroll. All weapons went in her weapon pouch. All the other things like medical and ninjustu books, training gear in the small scroll. She pulled out a larger scroll and put things like her clothes, shoes and, her bigger weapons carefully inside. By the time she was done with that, Itachi was standing in her bedroom doorway.

"I almost thought you got lost, you took your time getting here." And his only response was… "Hn." _**'What is with the Uchiha? It's like "hn" is the only word they know!' **_**I have to agree with you there Inner. **'

After Sakura put her scrolls in her weapons pouch, she walked to her living room and gave Itachi a nod. He walked over and grabbed her arm and did one hand sign and they were gone. A few seconds later they were standing outside the border of Amegakure. Sakura took a step forward and Itachi stopped her.

"Are you sure? You can still turn back now. You do not have to the Akatsuki if it is against your wishes."

"Itachi, if I didn't want to do this I wouldn't be here. Now let's go. I do wish to see my sibling."

Itachi just smirked slightly and walked forward. Sakura stared at his back, gave a small smile and followed his example, and continued to walk again.

Not long after entering Ame, it started to rain. Sakura looked up to the sky and smiled. _**'That was the 3rd or 4th time today you've smiled. That's a record!**_** Yes I know but I can't help it Inner. I'm finally going "home". **_**True. "Home is where the heart is" is the perfect quote for this moment I believe. **_**Well I happen to agree with that saying in this situation. **"Inner" winked and then drifted to the back of Sakura's mind once again.

Sakura then noticed Pein's tower standing high above the other buildings. Once she saw that she looked at Itachi, who was looking at her, and nodded again and they started running faster then they previously were. They finally reached it a few minutes later. When they got closer they jumped up to one of the many pipes **(a/n: You know that one tower that has Pein's face on it and is full of pipes? That's the one ). **It looked like all of the other's but slightly wider. Itachi walked in first then Sakura did the same. After walking for a couple of minutes, they finally reached and door. Itachi did a simple tiger hand sign and the door opened. He walked through the door and waited for Sakura to enter. When she stepped inside, they both walked down a long hallway.

_**'This brings back some memories don't it Sak? I have to say I kind of missed this place! Why did we leave in the first place? **_**You know the answer to that Inner, we left because at the time we thought we had friends and family in Konoha.**_** Well that was huge mistake in my opinion, just look what we've been through because of foolish thinking.**_** But at the time we didn't know any better Inner. **_**True. True.' **_Sakura then realized there were several signatures and Sakura smirked and completely hid her signature. Itachi looked her with one eyebrow slightly raised in question.

"I want to surprise them." All he did is smirk and continue walking. Then they came to another door and again Itachi stopped and let Sakura ahead of him. She smiled and pressed her ear to the door and listened quietly.

"I heard Leader-sama give a mission to retrieve her, un."

"The basterd better fucking bring her back dammit!"

" He'll bring our little akemi back."

"He better, I miss her, un!"

"Why are you guys talkin' bout lil ol' me? I'm flattered. Really. I've missed you all so much."

All the people in the room went into a shocked silence. They turned and looked at Sakura.

Sakura was leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed over her chest. She had a smirk and some life entered her eyes. But were still far from how they used to be.

"I'm back. But this time I'm not going anywhere."


	7. Chapter 7

Broken One

Chapter 7

XxXx

**IN KONOHA**

Hinata and Karin knew as soon as it happened. They might not have been there or felt it happen chakra, but they **knew.** Sakura is no longer in the

village. No one but they seemed to notice or care. Hinata looked at Karin with worry and Karin did the same. With a slight nod, Hinata grabbed Karin and left

for the hokage's tower. Karin pulled away from Hinata and knocked on Tsunade's door. With a quick "Come in." they both stormed in and looked at their

hokage.

"She is gone." Both Hinata and Karin said quickly. When they said that Tsunade sat up straight and looked worried.

"Who is gone?"

"We don't know how but we know for sure that….Sakura has left the village." As Karin said that Tsunade then adopted a look of both anger and urgency.

Anger they guessed, because Sakura actually left. And urgency, because of all the information that Sakura has on the village and its people. This conclusion

left both girls slightly pissed.

1.) Because, before Misuki came Sakura was practically Tsunade's daughter.

2.) Because, Tsunade wasn't worried for Sakura, only the threat she posed.

Tsunade gave a small, quiet whistle. As soon as she did that an ABNU with a hawk mask appeared. From what they both could tell the ABNU was male by the

frame and height.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?" And by the deep voice, their assumptions were correct about his gender.

"I want you to go and call teams 7, 8 , 10 and team Guy. Understood?"

"Yes Hokage-sama."

**WITH AKATSUKI**

The first one to break the silence was Deidara. He ran up to Sakura and picked her up off the ground and spun her around In a hug.

"It's good to see you too Deidara." Before anything else could be said, Sakura was picked up yet again and hugged.

"We missed you all missed you little saki. And your damn right about staying this time."

Sakura smiled at the nickname and said, "I missed you too Kisame, I missed you all so much." Kisame finally let her down and she turned to her ol' pal Hidan.

"Come on, don't make me come over there old man."

"WHO THE HELL YOU CALLING OLD MAN BITCH? I'LL SACRIF- Yes I know you'll sacrifice me to Jashin-sama, now shut the hell up and give me my damn

hug!" Hidan smiled and hugged her.

"Now I shall go find my sister and Pein-chan!" Everyone watched as Sakura left the room and walk down the hall. They now all turned to Itachi with

serious faces. Deidara was the first one to say what they all had on their minds.

"What happened to her Itachi ,un?" Itachi looked at them with a serious face as well and said quietly," The ones she called friends abandoned her.

Tormented her in all ways but physical." Itachi turned around and headed for his room, leaving the people in the room shocked.

Sure, everyone knew that Sakura was a little upset with her friends at Konoha but they had no idea it was this bad. They are not fools. They say her glassy

eyes. Filled with pain and sadness. The Sakura they remember was a happy girl that wore her heart on her sleeves. To see her go from that to this

was…painful. They could only imagine what she went through.

While they all have a bad past here, Sakura was their little saki. Her pain was for the most part their pain as well. And to see her in so much pain now was...

absolutely unacceptable.

XxXx

Sakura was walking down the familiar hallways and reliving some of the memories. She smiled yet again when she found the door she was looking for. She

quietly and quickly knocked on the door and waited. When she heard a familiar voice say "Come in." she busted in there. Much to the room's two occupants

surprise.

Konan didn't believe it! Her last real family member was standing right in front of her! She was ecstatic. On the outside she gave a slight smile and walked up

to her younger sibling and hugged her. When her hug was over she pushed her back slightly for better view. **'She has grown….my baby sister…wait' **She

then took a closer look at Sakura's eyes and frowned. They were glassy and dead looking. Not much life in them. **' Those Konoha bastards! They hurt her'**

"Hello onee-chan! I've missed you and Pein-chan so much." Konan looked back and saw Pein's right eye twitch ever so slightly. She raised

an eyebrow in amusement. She saw Pein look Sakura over and when he was done his eyes meet Konan's for a brief second before he looked away. **'So I'm**

** not the only one that had noticed huh?' **

Sakura watched them both and knew they were wondering about her lack of emotions in her eyes. They looked worried. That's the part she hates the most.

They worry. She hates causing others to worry. She is a skilled, capable kunoichi. She hates when people worry or try to protect her.

"I have missed you also my imouto. All of the members have. Including Pein." Sakura caught the look Pein sent to the back of Konan's head and gave a ghost

smile at him.

"Don't worry Pein-chan I already knew you missed me, no need to try and hide it!" Pein looked at her with no emotion. But Sakura saw the smile in his eyes.

He was glad Itachi managed to get her back. And she was glad as well. She never realized just how much she missed the Akatsuki.

"So, where's Madara? I didn't get a chance to see him earlier with the others."

XxXx

**IN KONOHA**

Naruto didn't believe it. Sakura was gone. He looked at all of his friends and found they looked just as shocked. All except…Misuki. She had a certain glint in

her eye and a slightly wicked smile on her face.

"So, the weakling left huh? Not surprising." Naruto also found that her voice was smug as she said that. She didn't seem to care that Sakura was gone at all.

In fact, she seemed downright happy. Naruto again was surprised when Hinata and Karin both gave her dirty looks and was about to say something when

Tsunade began the briefing on what they were going to do.

"I want you all to find her. I don't care how long it takes, just find her!"

"What is so important about the bitch that we go look for her right away?" Misuki seemed a little peeved by the fact Tsunade wanted Sakura to be found so badly.

"Because, she is and ABNU and holds many important secrets about the village and those that inhabit it. And above all else I told you to. So Misuki, before

you go running your mouth use what little brain you have and think about what you say before to actually say it!" Misuki looked shocked and angry. But all

everyone could think about was the fact that Sakura was and ABNU. Naruto then noticed something, Hinata and Karin didn't seemed surprised by the news

at all.

"Hey! Aren't you guys surprised that Sakura is ABNU?" Karin and Hinata looked at Naruto angrily and said ,"NO! She has been one before Sasuke and the

tramp got here! We are the ones surprised that you guys didn't see it sooner! And you people call your self's ninja?"

Now everyone was surprised, yet again, that Hinata and Karin had said that to them. That and the fact they called Misuki a tramp.

"You guys were supposed to be Sakura's friends. And that all stops because of what? Some half-bit kunoichi? She was so happy when Naruto came back

with Sasuke, not because she liked Sasuke but because Naruto, the brother in all but blood, was back. But then you all started to favor Misuki and

abandoned her. All of you are pathetic, truly."

They both left and everyone was silent. Until Misuki said, " WHAT THE HEL-Misuki…shut the fuck up." Sasuke who had been silent the whole time finally

said. One by one everyone started to leave, Misuki was alone with Tsunade and thought** 'This…is bad. Oh well, I'll just have to up my game!'**

* * *

><p><strong> Saki-Blossom<br>**


	8. Chapter 8

Broken One

Chapter 8

XxXx

**AKATSUKI**

One full week. Only one week of being with the Akatsuki, and already she felt better. She felt more refreshed and over all **secure**. Before, in Konoha, she thought she was safe but then she realized just how wrong she was. 1.) Was the fact that herself and Itachi left without putting any real effort behind it. _**'I mean really? It was even in the middle of the day too! God I'm surprised it hasn't been conquered by an enemy, in which we have plenty. **_**Well there are SOME good shinobi there. **_**Yea but they have don't have many of those. And they just lost their best ABNU. Us, so the good shinobi size is just getting smaller and smaller 'til one day they will either be dead, missing nin. **_**Again you do have a point. But they are there and we are here so let's not bother our thoughts with unnecessary things such as …I forgot reason two, thanks Inner.' ** "Inner smiled and faded back to her part of Sakura's mand. 

When Sakura was done talking with "Inner" she just arrived at her desired location. The kitchen. Slowly pushing the door open, Sakura was greeted with a rather…peculiar setting before her. The table was leaning against one of the walls and on the table was Tobi tied down with kuni making and outline of his body. There was food all over the floor. Deidara was throwing eggs at Sasori, who in turn was throwing eggs right back at Deidara. Itachi was as spotless as ever and was standing close to the doorway where Sakura was, watching the madness the others were creating. Kisame was just sitting by Tobi drinking sake and whenever he got hit with something he would throw something in a random direction. Hidan was in two parts, his head was on the counter and his body was running into a wall over and over while Hidan tried to get it to move towards him. Kakuzu was sitting by Hidans head while counting money while dogging the food that would come his way. Pein and Konan were not there. Most likely in Pein's office doing work. As amusing as this was there was no way she would let this continue. So she slightly flared her chakra and did a small cough. As soon as she did that everyone froze and turned to the source of the noise. And when they saw her, everyone thought the same thing….**'Well shit.'**

**IN KONOHA**

Hinata was done packing for the mission was now waiting on Karin. "I hope we don't find her." Right as those words came out of Hinata's mouth Karin turned and looked at her with surprise and confusion.

"Why wouldn't you want us to find her Hinata-chan? Sakura-chan was our best friend and now you don't want to go and find her? What the hell?"

"Why should we go find her and bring her back to a place where her own friend abandon? You saw the way her eyes lost their shine as much as I did Karin. You and I both know that she was upset. And while she had us, you can't expect her to just forget about them like they did her. If we do find and she is happy I shall do one of two things. 1.) I would be content to know she is safe and well. And if I can I would join her and leave this village." Karin was shocked silent. But Hinata's words were true. And also came to conclusion that she would join Sakura.

"Well let's get ready to either come back or leave and find Sakura-chan and stay with her."

**AKATSUKI **

Sakura watched and laughed silently and the Akatsuki. Here were some of the most powerful missing-nin of all time, and there cleaning a kitchen while wearing aprons. Sakura couldn't help but laugh at them, no matter how many glares she got from said criminals.

And it was this moment that made her remember second reason for liking this place instead. And that reason was…

**' I have people that can honestly say that they care for me here. And I know I won't be replaced this time. They are truly here for me. And for that… I owe them everthing.'**


	9. Chapter 9

Broken One

Chapter 9

XxXx

**Blood.**

Sakura always thought it was such a beautiful substance. Yet horrific at the same time. To watch the crimson life source leak from ones enemy was….absolutely _**exhilarating**_. To see them become pale as the blood slowly left their body was in her opinion, simply wonderful. She had always loved seeing the ones that thought her weaker then they suffer. To see the pain in their eyes was _**delicious. **_Her "friends" in Konoha never saw this side of her. Never saw **her. **They saw what they wanted to see. So it came no surprise to her that they never had seen her sadistic side. The side of her that thought others pain was, in her eyes, addicting. They saw the side that **hated **blood.

Sakura, in a since, hated blood as well. She loved to see it come from her enemies, but to see it coming from a comrade was **unacceptable**. She, no matter what, always wanted to protect her friends and family alike. So when they are injured enough that could be dangerous, if left untreated, she felt like she was the one to blame. She is supposed to protect them and not let things like that happen. That was her motivation to get stronger.

So as Sakura was standing above Deidara ,healing as fast as she could before her beloved friend either bleed out or died from the fast acting poison slowly eating away at his mussels, you could imagine what she was currently thinking. **'I should have been on guard, should have protected him. This whole mess is my damn fault. **_**Sakura, you should know by now you can't protect everyone from everything. You and the rest of the Akatsuki are shinobi, injures and the possibilities of death are there no matter how hard you try. **_**I know that Inner, but protecting the ones I loved was my reason for getting stronger to prevent things like this! You know that if I can't protect then I have nothing to fucking live for! **_**…Alright I understand that but you can't protect everyone, remember that.' **_ Before Sakura could say anything she noticed a change in Deidara's condition. She was healing the stomach currently. It has a big pool of poison eating at said organ. But her chakra "showed" her how his heart beat was slowing down.

"Fuck!" Sakura said. **'Okay the poison was slow acting and extremely effective. It also pooled in large amounts at the major organs. Its main compound is iron. So I need to focus on the heart. Take the poison out and make the heart beat at a regular pace.' **

Asthe minutes ticked by Sakura became more determined and slightly nervous. Determined to save him and get back to base to finish the mission and nervous to see the outcome. Will he live or die. But as quick as that thought came she dismissed it. He **was **going to pull through this. She wouldn't **allow **him to die. Not while she had a say in it.

The minutes passed to hours and exhaustion could clearly be seen on Sakura's face. But after the third hour passed Deidara was showing signs of stable condition. The sickly color that had taken to his skin turned to a more healthy tone. His main organs were poison free and she just had to get the last of the poison. A short twenty minutes later Deidara stirred in his poison induced sleep. Deming him good enough to survive without her help, Sakura got up and slowly walked towards a tree and sat back down to rest. But before rest would overcome her, one last thought flashed across her mind.

**'He's safe…he'll live…thank Kami-sama.'**


	10. Chapter 10

Broken One

Chapter 10

XxXx

**Deidara's POV**

To say Deidara was absolutely amazed that he was still alive was an understatement . He remembers was happened perfectly. One minute everything was fine. Sakura was handling their targets goons, five or so, while he himself handled the boss, Sumiteru Imamura. He was a ugly little fucker, fat with little to no hair his teeth reminded him of butter they were so yellow.

Deidara remembered thinking the man pathetically weak. The only reason the fight lasted long was because Deidara was toying with him. After Sakura took down all the guards, tow minutes flat mind you, is when Deidara had finished off the man….or so he had thought. Once the man had hit the ground, Deidara turned and smiled at Sakura, who had given him a small smile in return . But alas,he man was still alive barley, but that was enough for him to through a heavily poisoned kuni at Deidara.

The only sign Deidara had revised was Sakura's look of sudden horror. That had confused Deidara, thus causing him to have a slow reaction. He looked back and his widened and he twisted so the kuni missed his heart and it dung into his shoulder instead. He had pulled it out but it was too late. The poison was fast acting and already was taking affect.

Sakura, who snapped out her shocked state, rushed over and took the kuni from him and threw it somewhere behind her. Then with a glowing green hand, she began to heal the wound. But he noticed that he was getting tired and ,the slow acting pain that shot threw him wasn't helping. But he saw Sakura's eyes. Saw all the self loathing and hate for herself.

He saw the sadness from not being able to stop this from happening. He couldn't just let her sit there and think this was her fault and hate herself for it.

" Well this is going to hurt like a bitch when I wake up, yeah." Sakura seemed surprised and gave a weak smile and nodded her head. Deidara gave her a pained smile and closed his knowing that he at least took some of the hate and self loathing out of her eyes. **' No matter though, yeah. When I wake up I'll make up for worrying her like this, yeah.' **The pained smile on his face Deidara finally gave in to the blissful darkness.

**Akatsuki **

**Konan's POV**

Everyone was worried. One, was that Deidara was stable but it would stay that way under careful watch. And two, Sakura wouldn't leave his side, normally it wouldn't be a problem, but after two days it was worrisome. She wouldn't eat, talk, sleep or anything. Only time she left was to shower and change but afterwards it was right back to the little bomber's side. Everyone was worried but out of them all Konan was worst. Sakura **was** her sister after all and, not just any sister but her **younger **sister at that. Sure she was worried about Deidara but well….Sakura was more important to Konan.

**'This needs to stop….now!'**

Konan walked out of Pein's office and made her way down to the medic ward. Once she reached her destination she walked inside towards Sakura who, unsurprisingly, was sitting by Deidara. Konan took this chance to look at her younger sister. Her long hair was in a high ponytail and looked slightly damp. She was wearing a long sleeved fishnet shirt with a slightly baggy black shirt on top. She wore standard black pants with ninja sandals. Her head band around her neck instead of on her forehead.

**'At least she takes care of herself hygienically.' **But with that thought aside, Sakura looked slightly thinner. Not much ,but to the trained eye you could see it. Konan narrowed her eyes slightly and walked over to Sakura. Her right hand reached out and landed on Sakura's shoulder. But, much to Konan's annoyance, Sakura didn't acknowledge her at all. She just stared unwaveringly down at Deidara.

Konan was just about to say something when Sakura whispered, "It's all my fault…if I hadn't froze like a dumbass this wouldn't have happened. If I was **stronger** this wouldn't have happened."

**'So this is what all this is about…she blames herself for his injures.' **Konan's expression softened and she gave a small smile.

"You shouldn't blame yourself Sakura. Deidara is a grown man and can take care of himself. And you shouldn't doubt your strength. You are one of the most powerful kounoichi I know. You were an ANBU and have made it into Akatsuki. You surpassed Tsunade in healing and strength, that is no easy feat. Emotionally and psychically, you have been through hell and back. You have never doubted yourself, so don't you dare start now."

Sakura didn't move at all, she just sat and stared like before. Konan slowly pulled her hand from her shoulder and took a step back when Sakura said," That is most I have heard from you in one go since we were little."

Konan gave a small laugh and gave a short replay, " Yes, I do believe that is the most I have had to say since childhood." She watched Sakura give a small giggle at her statement.

Just as she was about to leave the room Sakura said one last thing," Thank you, Nee-chan." Konan just gave a small nod, even though Sakura could not see it and slowly made her way back to Pein's office. Upon entering her partners office Pein stopped working and briefly looked at her then went back to work. What surprised her was his question.

Not bothering to look up from his work ,"Is Sakura and better now that you have talked to her?"

**'Nothing gets by him…can't really say I'm surprised though.'**

"….It went better than I had hoped." His only reply was a single nod. Konan again found herself smiling to herself. **'Something's never chage.'**


	11. Chapter 11

Broken One

Chapter 11

xXx

**IN KONOHA **

**Hinata's POV**

Hinata could not be more frustrated. This "group" was a joke. The only ones here that really wanted to find Sakura were Karin, Naruto and herself. After the meeting with the Hokage, Naruto came to Karin and herself asking for information on Sakura. He seemed genuinely sad about what he had done. She remembers the look on his face when Karin had told him that Sakura loved him, in a brotherly way, and he treated like shit. And that look only got ten times worse when she told how, even though he treated her like shit she still loved him and has done was she has all for him. After that he had gotten up silently and left without a word. And when everyone met at the front gates, he was still silent.

But when Ino, group medic, had asked what was wrong, Naruto just smiled and said

"Its time for Sakura-chan to come home…..I have a lot to make up for."

**Akatsuki **

**Deidara's POV **

I have never been so _sore. _Everything hurt, and everything was dark. Complete darkness. But it seemed to fade every second. Then there was light. Split second later there was a flash of pink. He was so confused. But after a minute or so, his brain decided it would help to actually work, he realized that the pink flash was in fact Sakura. Then, the memories came in a great flood. The mission, the rat bastard they were supposed to kill and the self hating Sakura. With that on his new mission on his mind, he tried to get up and a splitting pain erupted everywhere. Sakura, already by his side, reached out quickly to stop him from falling. He looked and saw pure happiness and concern in her eyes.

**Sakura's POV**

Right before she was about to leave. Out of the corner of her eye Sakura noticed one of his fingers twitch. Then he tried to sit up. But as expected, he couldn't support himself.

'**He shouldn't be up yet! The poison is still affecting his mussels, and he shoul- **_**Sak! Calm down and go help the man, this is no time to fret of the little things**_**!'**

Sakura rushed over and tried to help him sit up, after he refused to lie back down, seeing having trouble just sitting up made another wave of guilt run through her. Deidara was a strong, amazing man and because of her own stupidity, he could barley move.

Right as she was about to make another way to insult herself, Deidara reached up and gently touched his hand to her cheek. But what really surprised her were his next words.

"You should really stop blaming yourself, un. It wasn't your fault, I was careless, un."

Sakura couldn't remember being so happy over two sentences in her life.

'**He doesn't blame me…**_**It wasn't your fault to begin with Sak. It was a simple mistake, no ones at blame here. **_**You're right Inner….you always are. Thank you.' **

Sakura, even with her poker face on, could tell Deidara knew she was grateful and _bursting _with happiness and relief. He gave her a sweet smile and ruined their little moment with only three words.

"I'm hungry, un."

**KONOHA'S GROUP**

**Naruto's POV**

'**Sakura-chan…..I'm sorry. I didn't even realize what you did for me and everyone. Well I'm going to bring you back and when I do….I'm never going to let you go, Believe it!' **

**AKATSUKI **

**Sakura's POV**

Sakura let a small smile sneak on her face. Here she was sitting by Deidara's bed watching him eat. It's kind of adorable, he all bandaged yet eating everything he could. Deidara finally seemed to notice her staring and gave her a big smile and then continued to eat. That simple little action could not have made her any happier.

**Konan's POV**

'**Where is she? Not in the kitchen, not in her room…..infirmary, should have known.'**

Konan quickly made her way down to theinfirmary**, **but as soon as she looked inside she stopped. There was her baby sister laying down right beside Deidara, who was awake, stroking her hair. But it wasn't really that sight that stopped her. It was Deidara. The look in his eyes as he looked down on her sister…she couldn't quit place it but it looked close to something like love. The thought that Deidara loved her sister made her feel…protective, in a way.

Not that he isn't a good guy but…being what he is, death could come at a moments notice. And what if her sister retuned these feelings? If died Sakura would be completely and utterly destroyed. Sakura is a creature of deep emotion; she feels things more than most. Not that she's not strong enough to handle it, she is. But she would hurt and that thought does not sit well with Konan.

She would do anything for her baby sister…anything.


	12. Chapter 12

Broken One

Chapter 12

xXx

**Akatsuki **

**Sakura POV**

'**I feel so…warm. It feels wonderful- wait. Is someone PETTING my hair?!'** Sakura quickly sat up and noticed she was still in the infirmary. Suddenly, she remembered what happened. Turing her head to look behind her, she saw Deidara sitting back and smiling at her, with one hand still in her hair. Seeing him here smiling, as if nothing had happened, made her feel…conflicted. She felt happy that earlier wasn't a dream and that he really was okay, though guilt still lingered that she had allowed it to happen in the first place.

'_**Seriously Sak? We have been over this a MILLION TIMES! **_**I know, I know Inner but I still feel it and I know me saying this a getting mundane, believe me I know, but it's how I feel. **_**You if Dei heard you say that even after he said if wasn't your fault, he would hit you. **_**I'm just glad that he CAN hit and you know…breathe' **

"Hey Dei, how are you feeling? Any pain, numbness or dizziness? There could still be some linger- Sakura Haruno, I am fine, un! I think the better question is, are YOU okay now, that you know I'm not going to kneel over and die, un?"

"I'm fine, I still feel guilty though. I know you said not to but…-"

Before Sakura could even finish her sentence, Itachi appeared in the room. Both Deidara and Sakura looked toward him with expectant gazes.

'**What is with everyone and the need for them to interrupt me while I'm talking?! **_**I don't know but, it really getting annoying.**_** Tell me about it.' **

"Is there something you need Itachi?" With Deidara okay, Sakura was now able to get her emotions together and keep them away from her face.

"Leader-sama has requested you in his office, I shall see to Deidara's needs. Now go."

Sakura looked at him and he immediately stopped his whining, _**'Thank Kami.' **_ , and she turned back and nodded at Itachi. Getting up in one smooth motion, she quietly left the room. Both men then looked at each other quietly and waited as and awkward silence entered the room.

**xXx **

Sakura quickly made her way to Pein's office.

'_**I wonder…maybe we have a mission? **_**I highly doubt he will give us another mission so soon after we just screwed up like we did. **_** Maybe we will, I mean, sure we messed up but we are a strong and capable kunoichi, and they will need us for missions.' **_

__Sakura opened the door and walked in. The dark room was a nice change from the overly bright infirmary.

"Sakura."

"Yes Pein? You know, sending Itachi to retrieve me while I was talking to Deidara was very rude Pein-chan!" Sakura put on an overly sweet smile and fluttered her eyes at him a little. Konan, who was standing behind him, let a small smile grace her face and looked down at Pein. Who, at the sound of that horrible nick-name, gave a small twitch in his left eye.

"I really wish you would forgo calling me that. Anyways, your…friends…from Konoha are currently trying to find you and in their endeavor, have come close to finding a rather important base not far from here. I thought it best if you were the one to confront them."

Sakura's heart did stop for one brief moment. She knew this would happen, logically she knew it would. But, even though Sakura hated it, she was a creature of emotion. So, this news kind of…stung…a lot. Without missing a beat she replied.

"Do I need to take them out or just lead them away?"

The question shocked both Pein and Konan. Here she was, and they both knew she still loved the Konoha brats. Yet here she was, asking if, for the sake of the organization, asking if she would have to kill them. Loyal little thing!

"Do whatever you see fit, but if they continue, then the other Akatsuki members will have to handle them. Then, with your permission or not, they will be killed."

"Alright Pein-chan, Konan-chan. I'll will leave now and return as soon as possible."

"Understood, dismissed." With that said, Sakura bowed and left the room as silently as she had entered. Konan looked at Pein. He didn't even look up at her when he said, "She'll be fine.", then proceeded to continue to do his paper work. Konan just looked at him, then with a small smile, slowly she leaned down and kissed the top of his head lightly and gave him advise on what papers to sign.

**xXx**

**Konoha Search Party **

**No One's POV**

Everyone was on edge; they were close to Amegakure, where the Akatsuki main base is supposedly located. Hinata and Karin were both nervous out the yin yang. As the minuets passed the air seemed to get thicker and thicker with tension. Suddenly, Kiba and Akamaru stopped. Akamaru sniffed and then barked at Kiba, Kiba looked surprised and in turned sniffed the air himself.

"Your right Akamaru, guys, we caught Sakura's sent. She's roughly twenty yards away from us." Everyone looked as shocked as much as Kiba had and they all looked at Kakashi. He looked thoughtful for a brief second and then said,

"Hinata." Was all he had to before said girl nodded and activated her byakugan and looked ahead of them. The air became so thick that you could, and some of them were, chock on it. Less than ten seconds later, Hinata deactivated the byakugan and she looked at Kakashi and nodded curtly. That set Naruto off and he started to run while yelling,

"HERE I COME SAKURA-CHAN, BELIVE IT!" But, before he could get farther then two steps, Kakashi, grabbed him and held him to his spot.

"Naruto, you need to calm down. Sakura could be completely different, dangerous eve- NO! KAKASHI-SENSEI, THIS IS SAKURA-CHAN WE'RE TALKING ABOUT! SHE WOULDN'T HURT ANYONE!" Then with a burst of speed and strength, he ran ahead from Kakashi and sprinted towards Sakura. And it didn't take him long to find her. He finally stopped, ten feet away from his beloved Sakura-chan and smiled like a madman.

"SAKURA-CHAN! I FOUND YOU!" He started to walk towards her, but stopped when she finally looked at him. Her eyes were emotionless but they held deep shards of anger in them. Naruto couldn't believe it, Kakashi was right…Sakura looked _dangerous. _It was then that he mentally took a step back and look at her. Same short height, her hair looked the same too, maybe a bit longer but the same. Her eyes were different. He didn't like them, at all. He was able to admit to himself that he had neglected his best friend for many months and he felt _horrible. _So he guessed that's when her eyes changed. She also wore more black then he remembered. Black shirt, black pants, black shoes and a black hitai-ate, that now was tied like Hinata's, around her neck.

Naruto was so busy looking at Sakura's changes that he didn't notice that everyone had caught up with him until he was finished. He looked over at everyone else and noticed that Misuke was giving Sakura, what was supposed to be, a death glare. Sakura noticed and thought it looked like she was constipated. Did she think she was going to scare her with _that? _

'_**Clearly this bitch is delusional, Sak, **_**Like I didn't already know that Inner.' **

While 'Inner' was ranting, Sakura looked at who all had come to "bring her back", a laughable notion mind you, and saw both Karin and Hinata and smiled slightly. They both looked ready to cry from happiness.

"Sakura…we are here to bring you back by the Hokage's request. Please come peacefully and we won't have to use force."

When he said come back peacefully, Sakura saw slight sadness and hope in his lone, visible eye. But as soon as he uttered the second part, the sadness was replaced with coldness and his eye gained a hard edge. The clearing was completely quiet until Sakura started to laugh. Everyone looked at her like she was mental, which she supposed she was, and looked amongst themselves to see what they should do.

"Kakashi-sensei, I highly doubt you could bring me back if this resorted to a fight. Despite common belief, I am not a weak little girl any longer."

Misuke and Sasuke snorted. Misuke, though, began to laugh while saying, "Ohhhh dear sweet Sakura-_chan, _how funny you are. To actually stand and say you're not weak with a straight face! We all know just how _pathetic _you are, no need to act like a big girl."

Sakura ignored her like one would to a fly, and that pissed Misuke off. **'Good, I hate her**_**, so do I, my dear.' **_

"I have orders to stop you all from going any farther, nothing more nothing less. But, if need be I am allowed to use force. And I really don't feel like it right now."

"SAKURA-CHAN, WE CAME TO BRING YOU BACK! WE CAN'T LEAVE WITHOUT YOU!" Sakura looked at Naruto and her eyes warmed slightly.

'**Naruto…brother in all but blood….I miss you'**

"You have your orders Naruto and I have mine. Sorry but I can't come back with you."

Now Saskue decided to add his two cents in, "As if you could stop us Sakura, your weak and wouldn't even be able to fight against Misuke and win. So just shut up and come with us."

"Sasuke…shut the fuck up. And you say **I **am the annoying one. Ha-ha." That was the breaking point for Misuke, she yelled and rushed towards Sakura.

"YOU BITCH! YOU'LL PAY!"

She pulled out a kuni and aimed it for Sakura's ribs. Sakura just watched as Misuke ran for her and right when she was within range, she grabbed Misuke's wrist and bent it back. Misuke let out a loud scream and dropped her kuni. '

"Oh shut up! It's not even broken." Misuke became furious and used her other hand to make a grab at Sakura's hair. Sakura grabed her other hand and twisted until you could hear the bone snap.

"There now you can cry, it's broken this time." And cry she did. "I really don't want to fight anyone, I really don't. So just take this whore and leave." And ofcorse Ino sees Misuke get her ass kicked and decides to try and fight Sakura.

"MIND TRANSFER JUTSU!"

Everyone yelled for her to stop but it was too late. Sakura let go of Misuke and side stepped to the right. Obviously Ino missed and now her body was just slumped in the dirt motionless, vulnerable.

"Seriously, I am not in the mood to fight, but if you don't leave I will."

Alright! Well I am so sorry that I haven't been updating! Really, so I tried to make this one longer as an apology. You all probly hate me now but I'm sorry. So yeah. I hope this was good. Review please even if it's to say how much it sucked and how I'm the biggest bitch ever. XD


	13. Chapter 13

Broken One

Chapter 13

xXx

**SAKURA **

The clearing was silent. Everyone was just looking at Sakura, who was standing in front of the crying Misuke, as she raised an eyebrow at Sasuke. Then everyone listened as Sasuke make a small "tsk" sound and saw him disappear and the reappear behind Sakura. His hand went forward to grab her shoulder so he could spin her around use his sharingan against her. Before his hand actually made it to her, she bent forward and reached her arm back and grabbed his wrist, then pulled him up and over while her leg snapped up and hit him in the stomach. He made a small grunt and looked up at her with surprise on his normally empty face.

"That was stupid Sasuke. But, it was also to easy, have you even trained since you came back to Konoha?" **_'Ohhhhhh you tell him what's what! _****Like you even have to tell me Inner..but really that was seriously weak.'**

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and swiftly got up and grabbed for his sword. He quickly pulled kusanagi out and turned and tried to stab her with it. Sakura put the palm for her hand on the bunt side of the sword and pushed it away, while she twisted around towards Sasuke and brought her fist forward to his stomach again. Sasuke made another grunt and grabbed her arm and threw her towards a tree.

**_'OHHH SHIT! Shh Inner!' _**

Before Sakura could hit the tree, she turned in the air to make her feet hit the tree instead of her back. When she finally did just that, she pushed forward and turned yet again so that both of her feet hit Sasuke square in the chest. His eyes widened and he flew back and skidded off the dirt once until he managed to get his feet on the ground and he dug his feet into the earth to slowly come to a stop. He looked up and glared at Sakura. All Sakura did in return is smirk at Sasuke smugly.

" I am NOT weak..not anymore and if I say that I am not going back to Konoha, then I'm not. You can't make me"

When she was done talking, Kakashi slowly walked up to her, then stared at her eyes. Sakura, noticing he didn't pull his mask down ment he wasn't going to use his sharingan, looked right back at him. He didn't say anything, didn't do anything just stared deep into her eyes. What he said and did next was enough to shock eberyone, including Sakura. He turned around and said,

"Lets go everyone, she said shes not going. We shall tell Hokage-sama that we couldn't find her."

"BUT KAKASHI-SENS- Naruto, lets go." Naruto just stared wide-eyed at Kakashi with his mouth open, then blinked and turned to look at Sakura. He frowned and walked up to just as his teacher had and grabbed her and hugged her as hard as he could, trying to show her how sorry he was and how much he would miss her. He leaned closer to her ear and whispered,

"I am sorry Sakura-chan...for everything, but know that no matter what, I love you and will never stop missing you." Sakura pulled back and looked at him with wide eyes. Slowly, but surely, her eyes started to water. She quickly closed to space between them and hugged him with everything she had.

"Naruto, I love you too..and just as your love for me won't stop, nither will mine." Naruto smiled and turned back and walked towards Kakahi. Sasuke just glared at her, grabbed Misuke and Shikamaru did the same for Ino, and walked to the group as well. Then as they all started to leave back home, the noticed two people hadn't moved. Hinata and Karin, both stood and looked at Sakura then at their ground and then walked to stand by their pink headed friend. They heard surprised gapes from most of the group. But they both looked up at Kakashi and he just did a single nod and continued to walk.

They both ignored the hurt looks from their "friends" and looked at Sakura, who had a small but warm smile.

" So Saki, what now?" Karin said. Sakura made a "hmm" noise and looked at the both of them. She noticed that they both had the same hopeful look in their eyes and sighed.

" Well, I guess I need to talk to Leader-sama about bringing two more members to the Akatsuki, now don't I?" As soon as the words came out of her mouth, both girls smiled wide and yelled as they jumped onto her and hugged her.

**xXx**

**SO GUYS. I REALLLLY BET YOU ALL HATE ME! I AM SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! D,RKG.N SD;FLJKGA'LKJA'J;GAKDFJGALDKJ. LIFE, GUYS JUST LIFE GOT IN THE WAY! DX**


	14. Chapter 14

Broken One

Chapter 14

XXx

**POV: SAKURA**

After she said she would take Hinata and Karin with her, they both looked at each other than at her and grinned so wide it looked painful. Sakura was secretly glade that they decided to come with her. They were good friends and with a little more training they would be very skilled ninjas. Now the hard part would be convincing Pein to let them join. He wasn't very keen on just letting anyone in, doesn't matter who vouches for them. Pein did what he wanted, when he wanted.

'_**Pft, yeah as long as it's okay with Madara. Nothing goes without his say so. **_**That just makes it harder. He might like me, but that doesn't mean I hold any solid sway here.' **

"Inner" just nodded and drifted back to let Sakura think, as she was thinking they started walking back toward Ame, Hinata listing quietly as Karin babbled about how excited she was. Again, Sakura was glad they came with her; she forgot how amusing they could be.

"When we get back to base, talk to no one unless they talk to you first. Don't leave my side either; the Akatsuki doesn't take to strangers well."

When she said that, both Hinata and Karin nodded and silently agreed that they would do as she said. With that done, they all fell silent as they walked and after a short while, they stopped in front of the border to Ame. Sakura looked over her shoulder and nodded and turned back around when she saw the both of them do the same. Not even two steps into Ame and it started pouring down heavily. Sakura bent her knees and took off up into the trees with Hinata ad Karin following her lead. Again, the trip was a short one. They jumped out of the trees and walked into the center of Ame's city.

"So this is Amegakure? I've always wondered what it would be like here." Hinata fell silent again and looked up at the tall metal buildings with awe. Sakura looked up as well and saw the familiar building that lead up to the base.

"This way, and remember, don't leave my side." Sakura again bent her knees and used a little bit of chakra and scaled the large buildings. Karin and Hinata quickly followed her lead and scaled the buildings. Three buildings later, the small group landed on a building with a large whole in the front of it. Karin looked at Hinata, as Sakura walked towards it, and swallowed heavily. Not every day that you walk into the hideout of a mass criminal organization. Hinata placed a hand on her friend's shoulder and gave her a comforting smile.

Sakura continued walking and waited for her friends in the hall that the hole leads to. While she was waiting she felt another chakra and turned to the direction it was coming from. Kisame turned the corner and saw Sakura standing there. He grinned wide and walked towards her and stopped when he was right in front of her.

"Hey there Saki, it went well I guess?"

Sakura looked up and smiled slightly and gave a nod. She knew that he felt her friend's chakra's and was just waiting for him to say something about it. And knowing him, that wouldn't be long.

"You gonna tell me who's followin' ya?"

**'I love being right sometimes.'**

"Friends of mine, they came with the group of Konoha ninja and decided to come with me instead." Kisame looked at her and nodded a little bit and glanced the way they were coming from and knew that they would be here in a couple seconds.

"You know, Leader-sama won't like this Saki."

"Yeah, I figured as much, but it's worth a shot."

Hinata and Karin finally got to the hall way and stopped when they saw Kisame. Both of their eyes got bigger and they blinked from the giant to Sakura. Kisame's face was emotionless and he just stared at them, his shark like eyes unblinking and calculating. They couldn't stare him in his eyes for long and they saw the huge sword that was on his back. Their eyes widened even more and they shot a slightly scared look at Sakura. Kisame saw this and smirked at them, then looked down at Sakura and nodded at her in amusement then took off down the hall.

"I've seen him before. He fought Gai-sensei more than once right?" Hinata asked. Sakura looked at her and nodded.

"He isn't your sensei anymore Hinata, don't refer to him as such. The Akatsuki will see that as an attachment and doubt your loyalty." Sakura gave the blue headed girl a slightly stern look and when Hinata's head nodded rapidly, did the look go away.

"That was Kisame, one of the seven deadly swords men. He wields Samehada, a sword that will absorb chakra." They both looked at Sakura and blinked. Well, alright then, a sword that eats chakra.

Sakura turned and started down the hall, opposite way that Kisame had gone. The hallways all looked the same and there were so many turns that they could easily get lost if they didn't stay close to Sakura. Finally, they arrived in front of a large wooden door. Sakura stepped forward and knocked on the door and waited. They felt a small chakra bust and watched as Sakura walked forward and motioned for them to do the same. Karin looked at Hinata and swallowed hard. They both walked forward into the dark room.

**xXx**

_**'You ready for this? I am not even speaking to him and I'M nervous!...**_**Wow thanks Inner, that really makes this so much easier. **_**You're wel-….your being sarcastic aren't you? **_** I wonder what gave you that idea.**_** Pfttttt…I don't need this talk to me when you're done.' **_

__Sakura mentally smiled at her alter ego and focused and the task at hand. Getting Pein to see the value of Karin and Hinata, should be easy. Sakura mentally shook her head and laughed.

**'Yeah…easy.'**

Looking up at her sister first, Sakura saw Konan's beautiful blank face and noticed the slightest twinkle in her eye. Before she could think more about that, Pein looked at her and felt the weight of his stare.

"Explain." That's it. That's all he said. Sakura looked at him and stepped forward slightly.

"They were with the Konoha group. They decided that instead of going back, they'd rather join Akatsuki, with me."

Pein looked her silently, and then his eyes flicked over to the two girls. He saw them both squirm under his gaze and he just kept staring. He felt their chakra, they weren't that strong, well they were strong but Konoha's standards, but not by his.

"How would they beneficial to the Akatsuki? I won't tolerate weakness, Sakura."

"Karin has useful healing abilities that because of Orochimaru, are completely unique to her. Her combat skills are low, but with training, she could go on more missions. Hinata, as I'm sure you've noticed, is a Hyuga from the main branch and her combat skills are nicely polished, what she needs to work on is deepening and widening her chakra pools. I honestly believe that they could be useful, Leader-sama."

Pein looked at her and she looked right back at him, something that only she and her sister seem able of doing. He turned his gaze back on the two girls and considered Sakura's points. They made scene and were in fact logical.

Hinata and Karin were scared of what the man had to say. What if he said no? Would he order them to be killed? What would Sakura do? They both were sweating slightly and almost couldn't take the intensity.

"Fine."


End file.
